


Anniversary

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox!Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Roscoe - Freeform, Short & Sweet, mating anniversary, mentions mpreg, sterekvalentineweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles and Derek celebrate the anniversary of their mating and Stiles has a surprise for Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Sterek Valentine Week





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Year: Future  
> Spoilers: -  
> Notes: Written for Sterek Valentine Week 2021’s theme of Anniversary. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
> Alpha: DarkJediQueen  
> Beta: Grammarly

Stiles flitted around the packhouse. He had shooed the werewolf pups out of the house and only the small pack of dogs they had acquired over the years was following him around. 

He shook his head in amusement about the variety of dogs underfoot. He loved all his furballs equally regardless of their variety. It was his prerogative as Pack Mum but today was the anniversary of the day he had mated with Derek — the Alpha and Pack Dad — twenty years ago. 

Stiles still couldn’t believe it. They had argued, grumbled, growled, and sniped at each other for five years before on that fateful Valentine’s Day Derek had shoved him up against a wall and had devoured him. 

There was no other word for it. At the end of the day, they had been mated without either one of them making the conscious choice to do so. It had been the natural progression of their relationship.

Even today they argued their way through their days. But it was with a twinkle in their eyes and love in their hearts.

Gently Stiles reprimanded Daddy — a beautiful blue-grey pitbull — and shoved him away from the table.

“No … Daddy. Stop. This is not your food, you heathen!” he told the dog. With a wave of his hand, he sent him over to his son Junior and the rest of the small pack which consisted of two Rottweilers, a Great Dane, two Golden Retrievers, and three pugs.

Daddy finally seemed to understand that Stiles’ nervous energy had nothing to do with them and so he led his small pack outside to play and relax in the garden.

Finally, alone Stiles lit the candles and placed a decanter full of wolfsbane-laced Merlot on the table. He wanted to let it breathe a little more before he poured it. 

The bowls of salad on the table looked crisp and tasty. The steaks were waiting to be seared in the pan and the potatoes were in the oven.

All that was missing was Derek.

His mate had driven their three kits over to Lydia’s. Lydia had agreed to take the kits for the night. She was still as amused as Stiles that their kids had taken after him. 

Stiles had taken the bite for so many reasons. Among them being more sturdy. He had known it would not kill his Spark, so it was no problem. When he had shifted for the first time the whole pack had been stunned. Instead of a wolf in beta shift there stood a fully shifted Arctic Fox with bright blue eyes.

Their kids had all shifted early. They were only a couple of months old and when they had started to crawl and toddle, they had started to shift into beautiful fox kits. They were so cute.

Stiles stood beside the table with a soft reminiscent smile on his face when Derek stepped into the room.

“Hey, darling … what has you smiling like this?” he asked and wrapped Stiles in a gentle hug. Their lips met in a gentle kiss and he carded the fingers of his left hand through Stiles’ brown locks. 

Stiles panted softly into the kiss and smiled wider.

“Memories … so many wonderful memories,” Stiles responded. 

Derek’s answering smile was just as wide and just as sweet. His bunny teeth showing and the corners of his eyes crinkling.

He held Stiles close and nuzzled his neck where their mating bite was. He pressed a soft kiss against the skin there before pulling something out of his pocket. He gently pressed it into Stiles’ hand.

“Here … I have something for you,” he said softly. “Happy Anniversary.”

Stiles blinked and opened the small black box in his hand. Inside was a keychain holding a vaguely familiar key. It took him a moment to realize why it was familiar.

“Roscoe?” he asked. His voice shook.

Derek smiled and nodded towards the door.

“Go take a look”

Stiles was off like a shot. Not showing he was forty-one. He looked like a teenager again.

Laughing heartily Derek followed and watched from the porch how Stiles crawled around his beloved Jeep. 

It had broken down five months ago and Stiles had been ready to leave the old Jeep to his rest, but Derek had seen how it hurt Stiles to let go of the last thing that had mattered to his mother. 

So he had taken the Jeep away but instead of taking it to the junkyard he had brought it over to Cora’s garage and the whole pack had worked together to give it the most thorough overhaul in the history of overhauls. It was practically as new as it had just been down from the conveyor belt. But it really was Roscoe.

Tears of joy were streaming down Stiles’ face when he finally resurfaced from his thorough inspection. He jumped into Derek’s arms and kissed him stupid.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he chanted and peppered Derek with kisses until the Alpha started to shove him away with a laugh.

Stiles giggled and held on with one arm. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out something. With a smile, he held out a plastic stick. 

“I’ve got something for you too, Daddy,” he said softly.

Derek blinked and stared at the stick Stiles held out to him. It took a moment to click.

“You’re pregnant?”, he asked softly and in awe. A hesitant smile already showing on his face. It bloomed into a full-on blinding smile when Stiles nodded. 

“Yes … another chance for a cub instead of a kit,” Stiles said with a blush coloring his cheeks.

Derek just laughed. “I love you and our kits. I’m okay with being the only wolf in the family as long as all of you are happy and healthy,” he said and snuggled his husband.

They were going to be parents again. 

The thought alone made his day.


End file.
